Hidden In The Shadows
by I-Am-Not-On-Fire-69
Summary: Idk about the rating so...Anyway,this is the first story i wrote so please R&R!Its about another bird kid who meets the flock.The rest you can read.Sorry i suck at summaries Hey people my story is messed up so dont be mad k?I cant fix it.
1. Silver

**A/N Hey people This is the first ever story I have written for the World Wide Web!OMG!By the way,I kind of am a grammar freak.(Do not make me go into _that _story...)So if I bother you with writing the way I am,well I don't really care.I am not trying to offend you though if I ,back to the story.**

**Iggy:What story?You've been talking about yourself the whole time.**

**Me:Shut up are like,so much more annoying then _Nudge_ sometimes.**

**Iggy:(gasps)You did not just say that.**

**Me:Yes,yes I did.**

**(Starts fighting.)**

**(Pins Iggy to the ground.)**

**Iggy:Hey!I am supposed to be way stronger then you.**

**Me:(winks)Not in my shut up and let the readers read!**

Chapter 1(Finally!)

Scoffs"OMG!Jeez people get out of my way!"She shoved right passed me.

Oh no she didn't.

Wait,wait.I'm getting ahead of guys don't even know who I am.

I am ,Silver Lupine.I have straight black hair that just touches my eyes kind of change color with what i am feeling but they are always some kind of shade of gray/silver.(I'm told that when I am mad my eyes get this really bright,intense silver,it's really cool!)

Anyways,I am tall and skinny with serious ,I am not a bully or a punk.I just happen to like to fight and kick box.I actually have guys falling all over me.(note rolling of the eyes here)I am more of the.....shy but fierce know how everyone says watch out for the quiet ones?Well,that is definitely me.I am the tall,dark,and quiet one.I also live alone.I am over 18 though so don't worry.

Is that enough about my life now?Good.

I turned around and smiled sweetly."Where are you going in such a hurry Nadine?"**(A/N No offense to people who has the name of Nadine.I just know a Nadine and she is a...Never mind)**

She turned and sneered at 's right _sneered_."Well Silver,"She said in a nasal voice."That isn't any of your business is it?You wouldn't even all,you don't _have _a boyfriend do you?"

What did I do you ask?Nothing.I am the better person.

I lunged.

Oh,did I forget to mention that I was just kidding?Oops.

My hand,curled in a fist, came up in an uppercut,then my leg collided with her side.I heard a satisfying "oof" then pivoted with my fist smashing into the side of her head.

Then,I walked away,satisfied.I did not care if I got in trouble.I just wanted from from this stupid school.

I walked out of the building and into the forest that borders it.I started running and reached the stone wall in it was easy and the view up top was breathtaking, just like any other time.I walked to the ledge of the cliff,facing the sky.

And walked off.

**A/N what did you think?R&R?Please?You will break my heart if you don't.**

**Iggy:Dramatic much?**

**Me:Shut up Iggy.**

**Iggy:You said R&R Ava.**

**Me:Well I did not mean you.(Puts hand over his mouth)**

**Iggy:(Licked Ava's hand)Sorry it tastes like have chocolate. on your you get into my stash?!**

**Me:Yes.**

**(Iggy yells curses and runs to his empty stash)**

**Iggy:NOOOOO!You are so MEAN!**

**Me:I am.(smiles) but not to people who R&R.**

**Iggy:But I did R&R.**

**Me:So?Shut up.**

**Me:Oh and do you think Silver should get together with fang or Iggy?(I know there are a lot of Fax lovers out there so I'm guessing Iggy but i kinda want fang cause i already started planning on accident.)**

**Iggy:What is wrong with me?(pouts)**

**Me:You annoy me.**

**Me:Im sorry people, my story keeps messing up!I keep trying to fix it but it just does it again!**

**Iggy:Thats what you get for bring mean.**

**Me:Whatever.(starts crying all of a sudden)**

**Iggy:(screams and leaves me there crying)**

**Me:I knew that would work. ;)**


	2. My family

****

****

A/N Ok...so this is when you get to meet her family really is just a filler...Sorry but I have some writers block.

Iggy:Karma.

Me:(ignores Iggy)Here is the next she does not meet the flock yet but she will in the next chapter I promise!

Chapter 2

Yes,I have wings.I am a mutant that bother you?Too bad.

I peacefully just fell for a moment and grinned as i stretched my wings snapped out and I jerked certainly made me wince.

I loved is an understatement is extremely wind tossing my hair back violently while the wind rushed through my feathers.

My wings were 14 were silver and each one had glossy black fit into my body perfectly.

The only bad part of having wings was how I got is a place called the enhance us to make us "stronger","smarter",and "better".

That is basically and it is a one knows except very close family.

I really do wish though that i would meet the others like , there are stories that another group of avian-human hybrids escaped from the School one year behind me.I wouldn't even exist if some scientist went extra crazy and secretly created kept me a secret for a few years but the Scool eventually found I escaped...

So that is my life.

I looked at my watch and started circling back was dangerous to fly for more than an hour in the day.

I decided to go back to my house and landed on my balcony.I cheerfully walked to my bed and flopped onto my ?I dont have to be gloom and doom all the time you know.

I turned on my ipod and listened to According To You by was one of my favorite songs.

When someone knocked softly on my door,I yelled "Come in!"

It was my sister real name is Delina(A/N The way to pronounce it is Dee-Line-Uh)but we called her DeeDee.

"Silver,Mom wants you to make if you want to go for a fly."My sister was an angel.

"No its ok,I just went for one...What do you want?"

She gasped."Really?I want spaghetti with meatballs,french bread,and ice cream."

She loves ice cream.

************

A/N Ok weird way to end but I am getting writers block because I am soooooo hungry.

Iggy:What do I get from Applebees?

Me:Nothing,cook for yourself with your own money.

Me:Sooooooo bored....R&R....Sooooo hungry..... :P


	3. The Flock

**A/N Well!Sorry it took so lopng for me to update...School,writers block,ice cream...I am also excited because my school just won a basketball game for the first time.**

**Iggy:What does this have to do with the story?**

**Me:Nothin at how did you get out of the cellar.I locked it.**

**Iggy:I blew it .**

**Me:No!That's gonna be hard to explain to my mom...hm.**

**Me:Oh and yes this stupid thing that keeps messing up my writing is annoying me too.**_**SO MUCH!**_

Chapter 3

I ended up eating 6 plates of the spaghetti/french bread/ice cream dinner.

I was starting to get a little tired and bored so I ended up going to sleep after that.

When I woke up**(A/N it is Tuesday when this is taking place)**I threw on faded jeans and scowled at my had stolen all my shirts and replaced them with pink ones.

"DEEDEE!"There was no answer and I heard her giggling somewhere in the house.

I back time.I ran to the attic and my smirk turned into an evil smile.

There was a whole box full of punk clothes from my mothers...umm...gothic .

I grabbed the whole box and switched them with my sisters girly clothes silently.

I put the box back upstairs.I ended up stealing a long grey T-shirt out of my moms closet.

So now I was walking out of the house still laughing at the look on my sisters face when she saw her closet.I had given her back her clothes because of a favor she did me a few days ago.

I walked to school with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

was that sound?It sounded like wings beating but it wasnt as small as a sounded like my wings except for the fact that they were tucked tightly to my back.

I stopped and searched the sky.

Nothing...Maybe I heard wrong...

Nope.I never hear I ran to the woods that I had been walking next to and went to a hill so I could get off the ground.I was gonna be late for school but whatever.

I took off and flew high up.

There!There was seven black shapes ahead of had wings but clucky bodies so I knew they weren't birds.

I started flying towards I got about 10 ft. close to them they suddenly scattered.

I heard shouts but didnt bother to actually listen as I was only seeing one of looked...amazing,incredible,wonderfull...He had dark blond hair and eyes that were as blue as the wings are 15-feet long and perfect.

Then I realized they looked just like the oldest girls' in the flock.(**AN:Im assuming they do but apparently they dont mention it in the is supposed to be Max's perfect other half though so...**)I hoped that meant they were siblings and not-

The mocha skinned one kicked me in the head snapped sideways and my anger my logic flew out the window and my fangs grew out.I knew my eyes would now be full on black.I growled low in my throat and let my tail out.

I kicked the mocha-skinned one in the stomach when earned a satisfying "Oof."My right arm pulled back about to punch a-waitShe looks only 6 years old.I can't hit a 6 year old.

I folded my wings in almost all the way and dropped back to Earth.I felt their surprised eyes on me as I only sat cross-legged on the I waited for them to decide it was safe.

I was back to normal now,my eyes an excited blue,my tail tucked in again,my fangs gone.

I let my ears prick up,now easily seen from their hiding place in my hair.I still don't know how I'm so lucky that no one ever sees them.

Now the one I had been admiring earlier dropped down and eyed me .He was even cuter than before now that I could actually focus on a dark haired boy,about my age,dropped looked know dark eyes,dakr hair,olive skin,black face was as expressionless as his eyes.

Next came who I assumed was the ?I think I picked up on someone calling her that before I got kicked in the face.

Oh injury.I touched my face slowly and felt a slight , well it would form and then be gone in about 3 plus for the mutant kid.

Slowly more flying kids came down.A blond haired boy,another blond-haired girl who looked just like him.A strawberry blond one that stared right at me with sightless .He was blind.I hope he can hear as well as I can the mocha one came down.

I scowled slightly at her and waited for them to say something.

Max looked at me then looked at the dark one."She has wings."

He gave her a look like Duh.

Hmm.I don't think he talks much.

I turned to the other teenage was looking at me with curious eyes and I he wasn't so...uneasy with me now.

I sighed at their next acknowlgement."She also has fangs,a dog tail and dog ears."

"Wrong."I finally spoke up."Wolf not I think that is fairly insulting to call me a dog."

They all looked at me in suprise like they thought I couldn't speak.

"We don't really care."Max said.

I stood up and smiled brightly."Good.I don't care about you either so I'm just gonna go now K?Im kind of tired and I'm late for school."

I let my smile linger on the dark-blond haired guy."By the way,what are your guys' names?"

Max glared at me and spoke slowly like I was retarted,pointing at each one as she said their names."..."She pointed to herself then finally pointed at the most beautiful guy I had ever seen."Dylan."

that is his looks like a Dylan oddly.

"Well my name is...Who am I kidding I'm not telling you my name."And with that I trotted out of the clearing we had landed in,purposely putting an edge in my laugh.

** it?Hate it?Let me you actually read the first 2 chapters,Im sorry for the long wait for an update.(oh and look on for me because I am writing a story on there too.I think that one is actually good.)**


End file.
